


Reunion Fun

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: After five years of nothing but fighting, Dedue truly missed Byleth's touch.(Kinktober 2k19, day 14, "Handjobs")
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Reunion Fun

Five years was far too long. After Byleth had gone over the cliff, Dedue was crushed. He was willing to give his life so Dimitri could escape the Fhirdiad dungeons all those years ago not just out of loyalty to the prince, but also out of some desire to reunite with his love. When the rebels of Duscur rescued him, the quiet knight felt no small amount of sorrow at delaying his reunion with Byleth. But now, he couldn’t thank them enough for refusing to let him die.

His love -- his wildflower -- was still alive and by Dimitri’s side. After all the post-battle clean-up and tactics discussions were finished, Dedue found Byleth walking the halls of Myrrdin and went immediately to the former professor’s side, wrapping her in his strong embrace and kissing her as he’d longed to do for years. He was reluctant to pull away from the kiss even to breathe, so Byleth did so instead.

“I missed you, too,” she sighed, gazing lovingly into his gentle eyes.

Dedue smiled as he let his forehead rest against hers. He’d never been one for long declarations of love and longing, so he let his slight smile and steady grasp tell her everything. The quiet knight held her close, annoyed at how little he could feel of her lithe body through his armor. And yet that barrier was a blessing, as her gentle caress across his shoulders was all it took to send heat pooling between his legs. Dedue would like nothing more than to make slow, tender love to Byleth, but he wasn’t sure she would welcome his affections.

However, he didn’t bother to hide his desires. The way Byleth pressed herself against him, she could easily feel his hardness. The moment her thigh brushed against his loins, Dedue cast his gaze to the side, ashamed at how little control he had over his own body’s reactions.

The former professor chuckled softly. “Happy to see me, I take it.”

“I… yes,” the quiet knight admitted. As Byleth gently stroked his cheek, he felt more and more at ease. She wasn’t upset by his desire; if anything, she seemed eager at the prospect of such activities. The realization made him smile broader. “Seems I’ve missed your touch… quite a bit, actually.”

“My touch, you say?” A mischievous glint danced in her mint green eyes. Slowly, she let one hand trail down his chest, never looking away from his face. Eventually, her fingers brushed against the taut muscle of his thigh, and Dedue gasped, shocked by her boldness as she grazed her thumb just beside his rapidly hardening length. “Would you like it right now?”

The quiet knight stifled a moan as she ran a finger over his covered cock. Just the barest touch set his skin on fire, and it finally dawned on him how much he wanted her. How much he ached for her. “Yes,” Dedue breathed, tilting his head to catch her lips once more.

That was all the prompting Byleth needed. With a soft laugh, she stepped back, pulling Dedue with her, until the quiet knight had her loosely pinned to the stone wall. One hand held his scarf while the other ventured underneath his tunic and down, past the waistband of his trousers and smallclothes.

This time, Dedue didn’t hide the contented moan he made when her slender fingers wrapped around his length. Bracing one arm against the wall, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, inhaling her scent as deeply as he could. She smelled like sweat and blood, but underneath it, her unique scent lingered, an impossible-to-define smell that filled him with adoration and longing. It had been so long since he last experienced it, and he couldn’t get enough even as Byleth slowly stroked his cock.

“I can’t begin to imagine what it’s been like for you the past five years,” the former professor whispered. Her voice wavered with sorrow, though her hand remained steady, as if it were her duty to bring him pleasure. “It’s only been a handful of months from my perspective. Please forgive me… for not waking up sooner.”

Dedue shook his head and leaned down to claim her lips in a quick kiss. “You’ve nothing to apologize for,” he managed to say between gasps as she let her thumb dip into his slit. “I’m happy you’re safe.”

Byleth’s smile returned, and she ran her fingers across his scalp. “Thank you.”

The quiet knight nuzzled against her shoulder, moaning into her coat as she slowly worked his shaft. He ran his free hand along her thigh, somewhat frustrated that their position made it difficult to return her affections. That wouldn’t stop him from laying kisses on her neck and letting his long, low sighs of pleasure vibrate through her body. Shivers traveled over her skin with each moan, and Dedue felt reassured that she still wanted him.

Then, Byleth let go of his scarf and slipped her hand beside the other. Dedue was about to ask for the reason behind such a change before he felt her cup and fondle his balls.

“Byleth!” he grunted, leaning more heavily against the wall as the pleasure built faster still. “Please…”

“Do you not like that? Should I stop?”

The question was more concerned than anything else, and Dedue’s heart ached at the consideration. So few people cared how he felt, even among the Duscur rebels, that he had to take a moment to remember himself and give an answer. “No, I… enjoy how you’re touching me.” The quiet knight pulled away from her neck to lay his forehead against hers, gazing at her vibrant, green eyes through fluttering lids. “It has… merely been a long time.”

Byleth’s grin grew wider, and she kissed his nose lightly, like a gentle wind blowing past. Dedue hadn’t realized how much he missed these little moments, when the former professor would do something so small yet so loving that he’d silently swear to protect her and stand by her side as long as he lived.

“Feels like you’re ready for release,” she said teasingly.

Dedue merely nodded, words lost completely as she quickened her pace. It felt like lightning was dancing on his skin, and Byleth was the only one with a means of relief.

“Come for me,” she whispered.

And he did, muffling his moans with her lips and rocking his hips as he spent himself in her hand.

They remained still for a minute, reveling in the afterglow before reality settled back in. Byleth grinned as she withdrew her hands from Dedue’s trousers, playfully licking them clean before pulling him into a warm embrace. The quiet knight leaned into the affection, holding his beloved wildflower to his chest once more. The simple intimacy made him sigh in relief. Until that very moment, Dedue realized, he’d been terrified that he would awaken and find himself in a world where Byleth had died during the Battle of Garreg Mach. But now that she was in his arms -- in a space he could protect -- all of those worries melted away like the last snowfall of Spring in Fhirdiad.

After several loving, quiet minutes, Dedue pulled back and knelt down before Byleth. “I presume you’ve also missed my touch,” he said, a rare smirk finding its way onto his face. “Please allow me to return the favor.”

It was a long time until either made it back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
